


The Scream

by Fanatic_Fangirl



Series: Tales of Bossness [1]
Category: JSE, Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Multi, One Shot, imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatic_Fangirl/pseuds/Fanatic_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your average day living with Jacksepticeye ... Except for that blood curdling scream. The crashing sounds unnerve you even more. What will you find when you open the door? Is he okay? Read to find out! (I apologize, I'm poop at summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Some readers may be wary of such content as it gets borderline smutty, there's some language (if not now, definitely in the rest of the series) and yeah. 
> 
> ANYWAYS I wrote this as a massive fan of Jack/Sean, and appreciate all the feedback you can offer. :) Thanks for deciding to check my work out and now, I'll let you lovelies get on with the reading.

I was sitting on the bed working when suddenly I heard a scream. It was loud and high pitched, followed by the thuds and bangs of a bunch of things falling over. Now, most people would've been worried beyond belief if this happened to them, but this happens every few days around here. I waited almost five minutes, but there was no further commotion. Closing my laptop, I sighed and walked into the "office".

Cautiously I opened the door, making sure he wasn't sitting in front of it. When I went inside I found my boyfriend cowering in the corner. He was shaking and pale, like he'd seen a ghost. Not to mention the fact that his chair was flipped over in the middle of the room, his headphones nearly ripped out of their port, and his mug of tea was in pieces all over his desk and equipment. I could only imagine what could've possibly happened to cause this. 

Finally I looked back at Sean. He was starting to go back to his normal shade of pale, but he was still shaking terribly. I crouched down next to him so I could look him in the eyes and hold his hands. "Sean?" I questioned as I tried to comfort him. He didn't seem to hear me, so I tried again. 

"Sean? Please, tell me what happened." He finally seemed to break out of his trance, and gave me a sheepish smile. I sat down next to him and put my head on his shoulder. He appeared to relax even more, so I tried to get him to reply. "So ... why are your belongings all over the room?" 

His face turned a fair shade of red and he pulled on the collar of his shirt. "Nothing ..." he murmured while avoiding eye contact. I rolled my eyes, completely unphased by his tough guy act. Sean still wouldn't look at me, so I kissed his cheek to get his attention. 

"Please?" I begged, but he just shook his head and continued avoiding my gaze. "Oh c'mon, it couldn't have been that bad. What was it? A jump scare?" Once again he shook his head, which was really starting to irritate me. "I swear to god if you don't tell me, I'll post it." 

At first, he simply gave me a blank look, then he realized what I was talking about. His eyes widened to an astonishing size, and not for the first time I was taken back by just how blue they were. Unfortunately, now was not the time to be romantic. "Y-ya wouldn't dare." Even as he said it, his voice shook. 

I leaned closely to his face, my eyes darting from his, to his lips, and then back up to his eyes. "Oh, I can assure you, there's a lot of things I'm more than willing to do." His eyes clouded and his voice seemed to drop into what his viewers and I call his "sexy low voice". His Irish accent was even more prevalent than usual, which made what I did next even more difficult. 

"Let's find out what you can do then." He practically growled this as I casually took one hand of my hands and played with his hair. The other was idly tracing patterns on his t-shirt. I let a smile play on my lips as he tried to kiss me. I moved back just enough so he couldn't, causing him to groan in complaint. 

"Nope. Not yet. We aren't doing anything until you tell me what happened. Or you know, I could always just go ahead and post it." His usually clear blue eyes seemed almost grey as he struggled with the decision. I couldn't help but giggle a bit. It was practically comical to watch his very expressive face shift between turned on and sexy to confused and angry before starting the cycle over again. 

Sean sighed dramatically before looking me in the eyes again. "Okay," he started, taking in a big breath like he was confessing to a crime. "I was sittin' there recordin' this new horror game when all of a sudden there was a jump scare. So of course I freaked out a little and I hit me knee on my desk. Then, I looked at the camera to make a comment when a spider literally fell from the ceiling." He seemed to be paling again, and his hands were clamming up. "And ... And I freaked out and screamed and ... And you know I hate spiders." Sean had actually curled up in the fetal position at this point, only now realizing I was crying from laughter. 

"Oi! What's so funny? You woulda freaked out too." He crossed his arms and pouted, which simply made me laugh harder. I couldn't stop laughing because he had actually torn the room apart because of a small insect. Finally I calmed down enough to answer him. 

"Okay, I admit, I would've screamed. But I wouldn't have screamed, fallen over, kicked the chair, thrown my headphones at the opposite wall, and tried to smash it with a mug of tea." Hearing my relay of the events made Sean realize he might've overreacted just a bit. Well, I'll assume that's why he was red in the face again and tugging on his collar. 

Laughing I gave him a little kiss. "You're so lucky you're cute." I hadn't thought it was possible, but he seemed to blush even more. I took a moment to stand and look around the room at the damage again when I spotted something, his camera. Apparently Sean had bumped it during his brawl with the spider and now it was facing us. 

Sean saw me blushing and looked at me confused. "What're ya doin?" I couldn't really explain, so I pointed to the camera. "Erm, I'm not sure I'm following." Finally my embarrassment began to subside and I laughed. 

"Well folks, looks like this video has an interesting little extra in it." Sean's eyes grew as he realized what I meant and he got all flustered again. "Haha and you've also gotten to see what me and Jack are like off camera. Sorry about all the PDA though ... Sort of." I giggled and kissed his cheek again. 

Sean was still blushing and looking at the ground so I had to laugh. "It seems I've made Jacky boy here speechless, so I'm just gonna do the outro here for him." 

With that I went up to his chair and reset the camera so I could use the mic. "By the way, making the boss speechless is no simple task. Whenever he gets speechless he loses like fifteen percent Bossness, and that's why his outro privileges have been revoked for this video. ANYWAYS, thank you guys sooo much for watching this video. If you liked it, PUNCH that like button IN the face, LIKE A BOSS, and high fives all around." I imitated everything about the intro, down to his high fives, but I kept it in my boring American voice. Then I walked back to my lovely boyfriend, laughing hysterically. 

The look on his face was a mixture of annoyance and pride and it was oddly adorable. I cuddled up beside him and put my head on his shoulder. "So what did you think?" I asked him, wondering if I did his outro justice. 

"It was great." He chuckled. "Too bad no one will ever see it." I gasped and hit his arm playfully. Sean laughed at my reaction. "What?" 

"Don't you dare." I teased. "I think the fans should see how adorable you actually are. It would make for some very happy fan girls." Sean rolled his eyes. Then I bit my tongue, debating wether or not to go ahead with my banter. I decided I'd go for it. "Besides," I began, watching his reaction, "think of the fan fiction." 

Sean's face went redder than I have ever seen. "Don't even encourage them! Have you seen anything under #Septiplier?" I bit my tongue, and he looked at me in disbelief. "You don't read the fan fiction. No." I gave him an innocent look and shrugged. 

Clearly I wasn't getting off that easily, as he pinned me to the ground. For a moment my mind began rooting around in the gutter, but that ended quickly. Sean began tickling me, and I just squirmed and squealed in response. He had me cornered and I couldn't defend myself. "S-stop it-t!" I managed to stutter. 

He just laughed. "Promise you'll never read fan fiction again." I bit my tongue to contain my laughter, but it didn't help. "N-never!" I screamed loudly. Oh god, the neighbors are going to kill us. After what felt like an hour of torture, Sean stopped tickling me. 

I was breathing very hard, desperately trying to catch my breath. He put his forehead against mine and kissed my nose. Before chuckling again. "God help me if the fans find out how much of a softy I am." I tilted myself up and kissed him. 

"Only with me." He smiled back and let me get up, only to pull me onto his lap. It started out as innocent little pecks, but things were getting heated quickly. I had just gotten his shirt off and he was unbuttoning my shorts when he realized his computer was still recording. 

"Oh my god." He groaned, disentangling himself from me to hastily shut it all down. Once that was finished he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "So we accidentally almost shot a porno." I turned about fifty shades of red as he laughed even harder. "Well it would still be better to post than the other thing ..." I knew Sean had hoped I didn't hear him muttering, but I did. 

"Well whatever. You better post those awesome extras." I laughed as he rolled his eyes. "If not, I'll just post that other video, and you're fans can find out how we actually met." 

Sean pulled me onto his lap and kissed me softly. "I love you." He kissed me again and I had to hold back a moan so I didn't ruin the moment. He is probably the best kisser ever. "But let's save that story for another time, alright?" He chuckled and I grinned evily. 

"We'll see about that ..." I trailed off as I watched him blush. "Now where were we?" I questioned, not so casually changing the subject. Considering Sean picked me up and proceeded to pin me down on the bed, I don't think he minded. Definitely an afternoon well spent. I've never been so thankful for spiders in my life.


End file.
